pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Samurott
|name=Samurott |jname=(ダイケンキ Daikenki) |ndex=503 |evofrom=Dewott |evointo=None |gen=Generation V |pronun= Sah-mur-rott |hp=95 |atk=100 |def=85 |satk=108 |sdef=70 |spd=70 |total=528 |species=Formidable Pokémon |type= |height=1.5 m 4' 11" |weight=94.6 kg 208.6 lbs |ability=Torrent Shell Armor (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=12.5% ♀/87.5% ♂ }} Samurott (Japanese: ダイケンキ Daikenki) is the -type Pokémon of the Unova region, evolved from Dewott and Oshawott. It has the ability Torrent, like every other water- type starter Pokémon. Appearance Samurott has a pointed nose, with large pale-blue moustache/goatee-like growths protruding from it, which it has developed from Dewott's whiskers and Oshawott's dimples. On the back of its head, Samurott has a large yellow conch shell with a very long horn with two spikes on it. It has a long dark-blue body with a light blue-gray belly and four legs with yellow armor-like shells divided into threes on them, those on it's front legs are in fact where its swords, known as Seamitars are stored. Its tail resembles that of a fish and is heart-like shaped with a small shell in the middle that makes it look like a deformed oval. It eyes have reverted back to how they were with Oshawott's as they are now white with colored pupils as opposed to Dewott's eyes, which were black with white pupils. In the Anime Samurott's debut was in MS014: Pokémon The Movie: Black - Victini & Reshiram / Pokémon The Movie: White - Victini & Zekrom under the ownership of Leeku. It made it to the semi-finals in the tournament but was defeated by Ash's Tepig due to Victini lending Tepig its power. Kotetsu also has a very powerful Samurott. He used it to battle Marlon at the Humilau gym. It easly defeated Marlon's Mantine without it even successfully landing an attack. Special Abilities It is able to silence its opponents by glaring at them. It can also terrify opponents by howling, which can be heard for miles. Unlike Oshawott and Dewott, Samurott can walk on all fours or presumably two as the shells on its forelegs are sheathed for two large swords. Samurott's shell arrangements are somewhat based on samurai armour. Evolution Samurott evolved from Dewott starting from level 36. Samurott is the final form of the starter Pokémon Oshawott. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Samurott |blackwhite=Evolve Dewott |bwrarity=None |black2white2=Evolve Dewott. |b2w2rarity=None }} PokéPark 2 Samurott is also the area keeper of the Cove Area in PokéPark 2 and he is the one who assigned Oshawott to investigate the disappearance of the Pokémon in Wish Park. Pokédex Entries |name=Samurott |black=It beats opponents with one swing of the sword on its armour. It silences foes with one glare. |white=Part of the armour on its forefeet is a sword. It dominates foes just by howling. |black 2=In the time it takes a foe to blink, it can draw and sheathe the seamitars attached to its front legs. |white 2=In the time it takes a foe to blink, it can draw and sheathe the seamitars attached to its front legs. |}} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |bwspr = Samurott_gif.gif |bwsprs = Samurott shiny gif.gif |Vback = Samurott BW Back.gif |Vbacks = Shiny Samurott BW Back.gif }} Trivia *Despite appearing to be quadrupedal, Samurott can stand on its hind legs in order to use its swords. *Samurott's name is a combination of the words "'samur'ai" and "'ott'er." *Samurott is the area keeper of the Cove Area in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. *His tail is just like a fish tail. Gallery Kotetsu's Samurott.png|Cameron's Samurott Samurott.png|A Samurott V2_p4_01.jpg|Samurott talking to Pikachu and Oshawott in Pokepark 2: Wonders Beyond Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Water Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White